The Anime House Special: President Keitaro
by SSJ2 PikaFlash
Summary: A Love Hina AU type Fanfic The Hinata district is one of the most important part of the political structure of Japan, as that one area holds the key to voting who would be the President of Japan. Final Chapter up
1. Chapter 1

**_The Anime House Special: President Keitaro_**

**Chapter 1**

_A very OOC fanfic by SSJ2 PikaFlash, full of Vitamins and Minerals _

Disclaimers: As usual, all characters, cast, crew, ideas, blackouts and bashings belong to their respective owners...

Summary: (AU type of fanfic) The Hinata district is one of the most important part of the political structure of Japan, as that one area holds the key to voting who would be the President of Japan.

* * *

**Main Political Headquarters for the Pudding Political Party (or PPP), Tokyo**

In the Chairman's office, a small yellow Guardian Beast was with a woman.

"So, Kitsune, we need someone like you who could help bring this party back together."

"Yes, Chairman Kero."

"And the place we need you to help with the campaign is in the Hinata District. Because  
no President of Japan has won an election without a visit to that specific district. And they need a people's President. And a woman one to be exact. So I need you to help Kanako Urashima if you intend to join us. Make people think we are getting someone else, than bang, Kanako goes in. That's the element of Surprise as stated in the Art of War."

"Why not? Its a deal, Chairman Kero."

"Let us shake on it."

Both Kitsune and Kero shaked hands in agreement.

* * *

**Hinata District**

A well decorated truck was followed by a limo as it reached to the part of the Hinata District which makes the most money to the economy, the Hinata Inn. The truck has a poster of the Totally Digital Party (TDP) with the Presidential Candidate, Taichi Yagami and his propoganda.

"The Totally Digital Party will make Japan a better place. So vote for Taichi Yagami!" came out of the loudspeakers.

In the Hinata Inn, the Inn's manager, Keitaro was walking around inspecting the work done by the staff who deal with cleaning and cooking for the inn. Unknown to him, the Presidential Candidate happens to be inspecting the inn with his assistants and Press. Haruka walked to Taichi and greeted him.

"Thank you for coming to the Hinata Inn."

"Your welcome." Taichi said as he looked around. "Its great to see that this district's economy comes from this place."

Taichi sees a remote with an awfully hard to ignore and tempting button.

"What does this button do?" Taichi asked. The moment Taichi pressed the button, inthe kitchen, the Cook Shinobu got knocked down by a large piece of meat from the freezer right near Keitaro and the kitchen entrance.

"Shinobu! Ok, what is going on here!" Keitaro walks to Taichi and Haruka.

"A surprise visit by a presidential candidate," Haruka explained.

"How come I didn't hear any of this? The election isn't in 4 weeks."

Taichi still had a smile on his face. "Its a surprise visit. Didn't you hear her?"

"Yeah, as if," Keitaro mumbled to himself.

Taichi enters the kitchen and looks around.

"Neat kitchen. Espically with that piece of meat on the girl there," Taichi said as he pointed at poor Shinobu. "Something good to show for the customers?"

Taichi pats the meat and Taichi together Keitaro in for a camera shot together helping Shinobu who was under the meat.

Taichi mumbled, "I hope not to see you in four years."

Keitaro mumbled back to Taichi, "Me too."

Taichi wiped his hands on Keitaro's shirt and walks off as Shinobu got up.

"I don't like that guy." Keitaro turned to Shinobu and said, "and Shinobu, find someway to destroy that meat, I don't one any of our customers getting food poisoning from that guy."

* * *

That night, at Keitaro's home, Shinobu was setting up the table for dinner with Keitaro, Naru, Sarah and Su. 

"So, what do you think of that presidential candidate...other than trying to kill Shinobu."

"I guess he must have pressed the Freezer Trap remote we left at the coffee table," Sarah said as she picked up the remote.

"I was hoping that I would try it on Keitaro," Su

"Whatever it is, Haruka will be retiring. If she retires, her entitlement will give her enough for a holiday in the Pacific," Keitaro said.

"Wow! I can't wait when I can retire," Sarah spoke to herself, but Keitaro heard it.

"In your dreams, you still got many years ahead of you," Keitaro said. Then, he turned to Naru. "Anyway, your thoughts on Taichi Yagami, Naru?"

"Well, he is from the same political party as the current President," Naru said. "So, its no surprise that he would come here first for his election campaign."

Keitaro crossed his arms and said, "I won't be surprised if he's sitting somewhere enjoying a cup of coffee."

* * *

**TDP Headquarters, Hinata District**

Taichi walks out of the Headquarters with a cup of coffee and sees his assistant.

"Did you put sugar into this?" Taichi asked his assistant.

"Yes I did."

Taichi pours the coffee into a drain. "Thank you, very much." Taichi looked up and a car pulled up outside the party headquarters.

"Off you go, assistant. I have some personal matters to deal with."

Taichi walked into his office, followed by two guys wearing glasses.

"Shirai. Haitani. How's the business going?"

"Well, we're planning on closing down the inn and replacing the staff with robots," Shirai said as the two guys sat across Taichi at the desk.

"Wouldn't that lead to a huge loss of jobs?" Taichi asked.

"And we want you to give the impression that the people are better off with robots," Haitani explained as he takes out some proposals.

"You pair of heartless bastards," Taichi said.

"Its just business."

"No, how could you do this to me in the middle of an election? I just went to that place to get some votes and you do this to me? What about their entitlements?" Taichi asked as he closed the blinds. Shirai puts a suitcase on the desk and opens it, revealing...

"30 million US dollars as a 'donation' for your campaign."

Taichi looked away. "Well, I'll think about it."

"In return, we ask for no enquiry on the entitlements and this month's pay." Haitani proposed.

"We shall see." Taichi rubs his hands. "Just one thing...please make it easy for them."

* * *

Shirai and Haitani both have fenced up the Inn, blocking Keitaro, Naru, Shinobu, Sarah and Su from entering the area. 

"What the hell is going on!"

"This is our jobs you're taking away!"

"And I still got some of my traps in there!"

**Boom!**

Kitsune was standing near a fence handing out the political propoganda for the PPP.

"Please vote for the Pudding Political Party." Kitsune handed out some papers. "If you vote for the PPP, you will be sure to get your jobs back when we'll do an enquiry."

Taichi appeared with his assistants and Taichi stood at a stand.

"I'm sorry to hear about..."

Taichi dodged a tomato thrown at him. Sarah and Su were holding baskets of tomatos but Officer Motoko was holding up her sword at them.

Motoko yelled out at Sarah and Su. "Calm down."

"I don't care who you are, Officer Motoko." Sarah said as he prepared to throw another tomato.

"If you throw another tomato..." Motoko warned.

Taichi resumed his speech. "Anyway, it has come to my attention that the Inn, which brings a lot of income to this district is closed down for a while."

"That is not fair!" Keitaro protested, "That inn has been in my family for nearly a 100 years. You can't play king of the district and steal the inn."

"I had some crisis talks with the mayor of this district and we have reached a settlement  
which benifits both sides financially. If you vote for me, I will ensure that you will get new jobs and other stuff. And possibally make you I.T. Professionals in office buildings. So if you excuse me..."

Taichi walks off from the stand and everyone tried to throw tomatoes at Taichi, including Motoko. Keitaro quickly ran to Tai and took a piece of paper off Kitsune.

"Oh yeah, well, this will stop you," Keitaro yelled out as he shows Kitsune's election paper at Taichi as Taichi gets into his limo.

"Ohhhh, I'm scared of an itty, bitty piece of paper," Taichi sarcastically said as he turned  
to his limo driver. "Off we go, driver."

Taichi's limo drove off.

* * *

**Keitaro's house**

Keitaro was with Naru in the kitchen.

"Its not fair. Closing the Inn is no more than an act to get our money." Keitaro  
angrilly walked around the kitchen. "And I doubt that we will get our pay for this month."

* * *

**Political Pudding Party press conference**

Kanako was on the stand with a group of supporters.

"As you heard, the Hinata Inn has closed down. Why? Because Taichi Yagami is blind to why it closed down. It is a shame for such a business that put a lot into the economy goes to waste. That is the true agenda of Taichi and his Totally Digital Party."

"Any word on being the candidate for Presidency, Miss Urashima?" A journalist asked.

"No comment at this moment."

Outside, Kitsune and Kanako got into a cab and Kanako took out a bottle of Sake and two cups.

"Want a drink?" Kanako offered.

Kitsune reluctantly takes a cup. "Well, I guess I should."

"Good. Off you go driver."

The cab drove off.

* * *

_"Tonight on 'Inside Japan', we continue the World Wide coverage of the famous Hollywood Tama-chan. I'm Eriol Hiragizawa. But first up is Kanako Urashima of the Pudding Political Party. Earlier today, Kanako made a speech on her political ambition and it is not known if she will be running for President this year as there is no official confirmation on that. Kasumi Yawa has more."_

* * *

**Kasumi Yawa reporting**

Kanako was with a crowd at a big formal dinner with the current President of the US, Max Tate.

_"The woman who was once the top of the political list in Japan, now at the bottom from accidentlly vomiting on American President Tate, which ended up all the votes meant for Kanako go towards the Totally Digital Party."_

Kanako got drunk from drinking too much wine at the dinner that she accidently vomitted on the President's pants.

_"After the incident with President Tate, KAnako was kicked out of the Pudding Political Party."_

Kanako was chased out by the angry Guardian Beast/Chairman.

_Kero: GET OUT OF HERE KANAKO!_

"After being in the Political Wilderness for a long time, it is not known if..."

* * *

Keitaro and Naru were watching the news. 

"If she is going to save the inn, we are in big trouble." Keitaro sighed.

"Its not her fault that she did that to the US President. I don't think it would happen again if she would stop drinking."

* * *

**PPP Headquarters**

Kitsune's head was on the table as a drunk Kanako was signing the form to name who is the Presidential Candidate.

"So, what do you think, Kitsune?" Kanako asked as she tried to keep her balance. "Should I do the form?"

Kitsune was way drunk to hear what Kanako said clearly. "What ever you want...zzzzz."

"Alright."

Later, Kanako puts the form on the fax machine and began to make a drunken walk to her room.As the form was faxed to the head political office, Kanako was too drunk to noticed thather name was spelt wrongly. The name that was on the form was for a "Keitaro Urashima" to be the Presidental Candidate...

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Anime House Special: President Keitaro**_

**Chapter 2**

A very OOC fanfic by SSJ2 PikaFlash, full of Vitamins and Minerals

Disclaimers: As usual, all characters, cast, crew, ideas, blackouts and bashings belong to  
their respective owners...

Summary: (AU type of fanfic) The Hinata district is one of the most important part of the political structure of Japan, as that one area holds the key to voting who would be the President of Japan.

* * *

**The next day**

Kitsune woke up with a huge hangover. Then, she got up and looked at the fax machine and the form.

"What the...!"

Kitsune quickly took the form from the fax machine and quickly head towards Kanako's room.

"Kanako! Kanako! We got big trouble!"

"What is it?"

"Read this."

Kanako reads the form. "What the...!" Kanako quickly ran back to the office...

* * *

"What the...!" 

Kero was in his office back in Tokyo with on the speakerphone.

"How did that happen? It better not be your drunk stunt again, Kanako! This is much more worst than you vomiting onto US President Max Tate!"

Kanako: But you suggested that it would be a last minute thing. 'The element of surprise. The Art of War?'

"Forget the freaking Art of War!" Kero screamed.

* * *

At the other end, Kanako was rubbing her head from a hangover as Kitsune was listing to Kero on speakerphone. 

"But what about the form? We can't change the name." Kitsune explained.

* * *

"Well, think of something." 

Kero opens his desk drawer and pulled up a carton of pudding from the drawer and opens it. Then, Kero began to silently take some bites on the pudding.

* * *

As Kitsune was thinking, Kanako took out some warmed Sake from the microwave and began drinking, silently. 

Kitsune: I got it! If the name for the people on the form says they want a PresidentKeitaro Urashima, then we'll give them Keitaro Urashima for President!

_Kero: Keeping our promise... Great idea, Kitsune._

* * *

**Keitaro's house**

"No! What gave you the idea of making me a candidate for being President?"

Kitsune was sitting next to Keitaro at the dinner table in the kitchen.

"What about the inn? The place where your friends work at?"

"But I have no intention to become President of Japan."

"Why don't you give it time to consider?"

"No. I'm going out for a walk."

As Keitaro was about to leave, Sarah ran into the kitchen.

"Bad news, we aren't getting the entitlements we need," Sarah said.

"What! How did you know?"

"Its on the news. If that is true, then Haruka won't get her retirement money too and  
this month's pay!"

Keitaro looked at Kitsune.

"I think I'm going to run for President."

"But don't you have to give speeches?" Sarah asked.

Keitaro shrugged. "I don't think so..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Taichi was practising his golf skills at putting at his mansion. As Taichi tries to putt the ball in, the golf ball was nowhere near the hole. Taichi looks at his butler. The butler takes out a remote control moves the joystick and the golf ball went straight into the hole. 

Radio: We interrupt your normal listening program for a special announcement from the Pudding Political Party...

_Kero's Voice: I believe that I have found the right person to run for President for the PPP._

The announcement caught Taichi's attention.

* * *

Kero was in front of a crowd in front of the Hinata Inn with Kanako, Kitsune and Keitaro at the side. 

"And now! The person who is going to be the next President of Japan for the PPP...Keitaro Urashima!"

Keitaro shakes his head.

Kitsune quickly whispered to Kero, "Keitaro can't do speeches."

"Not to worry. He just need to say a few words."

* * *

Keitaro fainted but Kanako and Kitsune quickly grabbed Keitaro. 

"Not to worry," Kanako said. "The words of the people are enough for his support."

* * *

Taichi hears Kanako's words and angrilly swings his golf club...

* * *

"Keitaro, do not worry. I have something that would help you deal with speeches," Kanako said as she and Kitsune help carry Keitaro.

* * *

Taichi drives off on his golf buggy as Taichi's butler tries to take down a bent golf club from a tree branch above him.

* * *

**Pudding Political Party West Hinata Branch**

Keitaro was taking notes as Kanako was with Kitsune at a whiteboard and Keitaro was on a classroom desk.

"Keitaro, the first thing about being a Presidential candidate is that you must remember your priorities and set them straight. You see, being a president is like getting married."

Kitsune stood next to Keitaro, acting like a bride.

"There are things to do before getting the job. Like giving a speech."

"But, I'm not good at speeches," Keitaro said.

"No problem, I know a tip that could help you with that problem, but first, lets  
start the training."

* * *

**Keitaro's house**

"_'Being a president is like getting married'_, yeah right. I bet she's never been married before." Keitaro mumbled at the dinner table where Kitsune, Naru, Shinobu, Sarah and Su were eating dinner.

"But don't you think she is giving some advice?" Naru said.

"I know, but its just that I feel as if things are always going her way," Keitaro said.

"Well...she was the best politician we had before the President Tate incident."

"Do you think Kanako will mind if I do things my way?" Keitaro asked Kitsune.

* * *

Keitaro was following Kanako and Kitsune on the way to the press conference. 

"Hey, Kanako, what was the tip that you wanted to give me?"

"Oh, that? Well, I kinda _"borrowed"_ that from a Simpsons' Episode. If you are really nervous in doing speeches, imagine the people in their underwear."

"But is it alright for me to do it by myself first?" Keitaro asked.

"Mind? Of course I don't mind. Go ahead." Kanako let Keitaro go first.

* * *

Keitaro was put in a news conference. Actually, he's standing near a sign reading "Meet Keitaro Urashima here". 

"Well, I just want to say that I intend to reopen the Hinata Inn..."

Kasumi: Is this some sort of a joke, Mr. Urashima? How do you think you can do about the Hinata Inn? Is it because you haven't planned ahead?

Eriol: How are you going to pay for the inn? Its not as though you are a rich man even though you used to own the inn.

Keitaro looked around nervously as questions continue to hit him without giving Keitaro a chance to answer. Remembering Kanako's tip, Keitaro looked around, only to see the reporters still in their clothes, but as Keitaro looked down, he was in his underwear. At  
that instant, Keitaro faints.

"I think that's all we have for today," Kanako told the press, "We'll have this conversation at another time."

* * *

**Taichi's Mansion**

Taichi was reading the paper when he saw the headline. The moment he read it, he quickly made a phone call...

* * *

Shirai and Haitani made their way to Taichi's mansion. Taichi throws the paper at Shirai, with the headlines, _"Controversy over Inn closure. Entitlements will not be given. Keitaro said to be next President."_

"Well, they didn't say that you were involved," Shirai said after reading the article.

"Other than 65 percent of the voters. What the freak just happened there?" Taichi asked. "How did the papers get this?"

Shirai and Haitani shrugged.

* * *

**The night before, at the Beef Bowl shop.**

Shirai and Haitani were full from eating bowls of Beef Udon.

"That was a great meal," Shirai said as he sat back on his chair.

Haitani did the same. "Yeah, let's go to the men's room."

* * *

Shirai and Haitani were in the men's room washing their hands. 

"Do you think those Innkeepers will complain if they do not get their entitlements?" Shirai asked.

"For US30 grand per staff member, no chance. What difference will it make?" Haitani said with a chuckle.

A flush was heard and Eriol Hiragizawa from 'Inside Japan' walked out from the cubicle behind Shirai and Haitani.

"Well, we just have to find out," Eriol said as he walked to the sink and washed his hands.

Shirai and Haitani looked at each other.

* * *

**Present day**

Taichi stared at Shirai and Haitani.

"You pair of moronic bastards."

* * *

Kanako and Kitsune were helping Keitaro up to the PPP Office of West Hinata. 

"I'm sorry, I guess it was too much for me," Keitaro said.

Kanako pats Keitaro's back and said, "Not to worry. I will do whatever I can to help you."

* * *

Keitaro was blindfolded while trying to use a stick to beat up a box of majority votes  
hanging on a rope like a pinata, with the votes spilling out like candy.

* * *

Kanako passed a baby doll for Keitaro to kiss. 

Kanako: If you know the right way to do this, you're sure to get the votes of the mothers.

* * *

A cardboard cutout of a voter popped up, with the appearence of a businessman to shake hands with Keitaro.

* * *

A cardboard cutout of a lawyer popped up, with Keitaro shaking the hand.

* * *

A cardboard cutout of Taichi popped out willing to shake hands with Keitaro, but Keitaro punches the cardboard cutout. 

"And that's for the inn."

As the cardboard was on a pop up device, it flew back at Keitaro and knocked him to the ground.

* * *

Keitaro whacks the pinata box, getting the majority votes. 

"You did it!" Kanako cheered. "Now, you're ready to take the ride to become President!"

"And save the inn," Keitaro said.

Kanako stopped Keitaro. "Lets put that on hold first. We need to address the other major issues, before the inn."

* * *

**Taichi's Mansion**

Kanako was in Taichi's living room.

"So, you are willing to throw all the votes to me." Taichi stood up and said, "But why help me win when I've already got a huge advantage."

"I know every strategy that Keitaro would be using, because I am the one who makes the strategies and plan his campaign," Kanako said. "And not to mention a particular bribe involving the pay belonging to the Inn Workers."

Taichi stood up. "And what do you want out of this?"

"If I can't get the role of the President, then I would have to make do being Vice-President."

"Very well. In return for your most generous favor, I would like to give you 20 percentof the 'donation'."

Kanako shakes her head. "No...its not about the money. I just want the position."

"But I insist," Taichi said. "After all, consider it a welcoming gift for your defection to the Totally Digital Party."

Kanako decided that accepting Taichi's offer is a good idea. "Alright. I'll take the money."

Taichi takes a bottle of Brandy and pours it into two glasses. "Then, 10 percent it is."

"10 percent!" Kanako exclaimed.

"Hey, you said its not about the money. Let us drink to that."

As Taichi gave a glass to Kanako, Kanako quickly poured a little bit more brandy into her glass before drinking it.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Anime House Special: President Keitaro**

_Chapter 3_

**_A very OOC fanfic by SSJ2 PikaFlash, full of Vitamins and Minerals_**

Disclaimers: As usual, all characters, cast, crew, ideas, blackouts and bashings belong to their respective owners...

Summary: (AU type of fanfic) The Hinata district is one of the most important part of the political structure of Japan, as that one area holds the key to voting who would be the President of Japan.

Note to a certain reviewer named TheRemster: I find your lack of imagination and humor disturbing. Yes, I am not an idiot. I know Japan's Head of State is a Prime Minister and it has an Emperor, but that doesn't mean that I have to make it that way. Why do you think this is called a fanfic in the first place? It doesn't necessary need to follow the logic, physics and politics of the real world. Have you ever thought like "what if Japan becomes a republic after a bloody revolution, even though it may seem inauspicious?" or "what if Japan has a President?" I'm sorry about this enlightening lecture, but its just that sometimes people want things to be so real that its almost like the reality of life itself. Be open minded before you could ever think of giving such a harsh review, which makes me almost absolutely insulted by your behaviour as you haven't even read the fanfic. Besides, did you even notice the word "humor" as the genre? What about "AU" for Alternate Universe? I doubt you know what those words mean.

To other reviewers: Please do not take this lecture as a bad thing. Its just that I don't see a point in giving a review if you don't even read the fanfic.

* * *

**West Hinata Elementary**

Kitsune and Kanako were outside the school.

"Did you make sure the sign was in place?" Kanako asked.

"I did that yesterday afternoon," Kitsune replied.

"Good."

"But, Kanako," Kitsune said. "I think we should tell Keitaro the truth."

Kanako covered Kitsune's mouth. "If Keitaro finds out, then this campaign will be all over and nothing will be gained."

* * *

_At the entrance to the Cafeteria..._

"I now present this Cafeteria sign...open for business."

Keitaro pulled away the cloth covering the sign, revealing the words "_Caf..kteria_."

_(Note: Replace the dots with the certain letters and you know what it means.)_

* * *

Kanako and Taichi were laughing over the incident at West Hinata Elementary. 

"What he didn't know was that I sabotaged the sign when everyone wasn't looking!" Kanako explained.

"Now that's classic!" Taichi cried out as he was rolling on the floor laughing out loud.

**

* * *

Keitaro's campaign **

Keitaro was signing a stack of papers with Kanako pre-reading another stack before putting more papers onto Keitaro's stack.

Keitaro's campaign Keitaro's campaign Keitaro's campaign Keitaro's campaign Keitaro's campaign 

"Its not necessary for you to read whatever you sign. After all, these are only political propoganda, not some contract. I pre-read each one of those to make sure its meant to do its job."

"Alright."

As Keitaro signed the stack of papers, he did not know that Kanako has altered most of the message, where it says _"Don't vote for Keitaro Urashima. A vote for Keitaro is a vote for more taxes and etc."_

* * *

Keitaro was with a crowd of people at the library. 

"We are going to up the benifits for low-income families. We are going to up the benifits for senior citizens. And finally, we are going to up yours."

As Keitaro was counting his policies, he closed his index finger, his pinky, followed by his ring finger, leaving behind his middle finger. By the time Keitaro relised his mistake, it was too late. The press will have a field day on this one.

* * *

_"Tonight on 'Inside Japan', the famous Hollywood Tama-chan has already got a spot at the Premiere of its very first feature length film. I'm Eriol Hiragizawa. But first up is an update on the race to be President. Keitaro was the owner of an Inn at the district of Hinata. One day, his business was closed down, so, he has decided to run for President to ensure that the Inn will be reopened. Unfortunately, his campaign isn't going too smoothly as the popularity poll indicates that Keitaro has only got 15 percentpopularity, which isn't doing a dent to Taichi's 85 percent Popularity."_

_**Keitaro: 15 percentPopularity**_

_**Taichi: 85 percentPopularity**_

* * *

Sarah and Su were walking to the PPP HQ when they met up with Kanako. 

"Kanako, where's Keitaro?" Sarah asked.

"Well...Keitaro is "extremely busy" with his campaign to be President," Kanako answered.

"What about my bananas?" Su asked.

"Keitaro is not campaigning for bananas, Su."

Dejected, both Su and Sarah left the PPP HQ...

* * *

Keitaro reached home, only to see Sarah, Su, Shinobu and Naru at the couch. 

"What's with the faces?" Keitaro asked.

Sarah stood up. "I just want to say that we all feel that you're head is too far into this Presidential Campaign. Have you forgotten about us? The people you work with? Your friends?"

"I'm sorry, but its just that everything has been going wrong in this campaign." A sign was sabotaged. I somehow made an offensive gesture at voters and Kanako has been acting pretty funny these last few weeks..."

"If that is the case, then why aren't you doing something?" Shinobu asked.

"Because...she's the only one I can trust if I am going to save the inn."

* * *

At Taichi's mansion, Taichi was on an inflatable chair in his pool while Kanako sits on a bench as Taichi reads the speech. 

"Oh Pika. After reading this, I'm beginning to feel sorry for Keitaro."

Kanako looked at Taichi. "Really?"

"Nah! But seriously, wouldn't he object to the contents?"

"He won't. What he has is a very early draft." Kanako explained. "After this thing, becoming the President will be a walk in the park.

"But if he rejects the speech, what do we have?"

"We have the secret about how he became a candidate," Kanako said.

* * *

Keitaro was in a suit as Naru and Kitsune were walking to Keitaro's camper van. Sarah, Su and Shinobu were watching from the entrance of the house. Then, Naru looked at them. 

"Do you want to join us and support Keitaro?"

Sarah, Su and Shinobu got in at the back of the camper van.

The camper van reached a Pokémon Park. Throughout the whole park, all the crowd could hear were Pikachu callings from the loudspeakers around the park.

Keitaro walked to Kanako.

"Kanako, I think we should have a few changes to the speech."

"Not to worry, I have an updated speech prepared. I'll put it on the table next to this ketchup." Kanako puts the updated speech on the table and takes the draft speech. "I'll be waiting in the corner watching."

Kanako walked off.

"Well, Naru. Wish me luck. Oops..." Keitaro accidently knocked over the bottle of ketchup and a Pikachu quickly jumped on the table and ate the speech. "Crap!"

"Keitaro, if you can't read from the speech, just make one up yourself," Naru said. "I believe in you, Keitaro."

"Yes, Senior," Shinobu added. "Who needs that speech if you can do it yourself. Just have confidence in yourself."

The Pokémon Park Ranger switched off the recording of the Pikachu callings and everyone realised that its time for Keitaro's speech.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Taichi's Mansion. Taichi was playing tennis by hitting balls from the ball machine at his tennis court. 

_Radio: We interrupt this light music program for a speech by Presidential Candidate of the Pudding Political Party, Keitaro Urashima..._

Taichi stopped playing and listened.

* * *

Keitaro got on stage, with some nervousness, but got a bit of composure. 

"Come on. Don't faint, Urashima," Motoko mumbled as Sarah gave an odd stare.

"Kasumi, I bet you 5000 Yen that he won't faint," Eriol mumbled to Kasumi.

"Well...to be honest. My speech was eaten by a Pikachu after I accidently spilt ketchup on it. But it just came to me that I am here for one reason. I am here to be the People's President! A President that would listen to the citizens of this small country. A President with compassion and a heart. Its time for me to show Taichi Yagami that I am not a pushover!"

'Hang on, that wasn't in the speech,' Kanako thought to herself.

Silence. A surprised Sarah started to clapped as she relised that this is Keitaro's first serious speech without fainting. Everyone followed along with their applause. Keitaro looked around, seeing everyone in their underwear. At that instant, Keitaro had a nose bleed and fainted. Everyone quickly went on the stage to check on Keitaro, hoping that it was just the speech that caused it. At the same time, Eriol gave his 5000 Yen to Kasumi.

* * *

Meanwhile, an angry Taichi Yagami was driving off on his golf buggy, leaving behind his butler looking at a smashed tennis racket on the net pole. Kanako's plan has backfired.

* * *

Keitaro's fully motivated campaign has made a serious impact on Taichi's position in the opinion polls, as Keitaro reopened the West Hinata Elementary Cafeteria with the correct _'Cafeteria'_sign.

* * *

All of Kanako's efforts have gone down the gutter as all of Keitaro's friends were around supporting him, making it hard to attempt any sabotage.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shirai and Haitani were at Taichi's mansion. 

"I think its time for you to use some of the 'donations' for your campaign," Shirai said.

Taichi disagreed. "No, I still have an ace up my hole." Then Tai walked to his office and make a phone call on his speaker phone.

"Hello, Mr. President? Yes, its me, Taichi Yagami, your successor."

_President of Japan: Yeah, what is it, Yagami?_

"Well, I need your wise and well-thought advice to help me in the Presidential Campaign for the Totally Digital Party."

_President of Japan: Well, advertise your slogans and policies on TV._

"Using my own money?" Tai asked.

_President of Japan: No, use the taxpayers' money._

* * *

**Taichi's Political Advertisement**

Taichi was dressed in a suit while in the streets of Tokyo.

"Hello, I'm Taichi Yagami. The reason why I want to be President is because I want to do it for the good of the people. If it weren't for the Totally Digital Party, we would never have peace with the Digimons." Taichi walked next to a Digimon and gives it a can of beer. "Here you go friend." Taichi faces the camera again. "So you see, if you vote for us, you can enjoy a nice meal with your family." Taichi walks to a barbecue set with some burgers being cook on the grill, in the middle of an empty road intersection. "So, vote for the Totally Digital Party..."

**_Next:_** **The Final Chapter_, who will become the President of Japan?_**

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Anime House Special: President Keitaro**

_Chapter 4 _

**_A very OOC fanfic by SSJ2 PikaFlash, full of Vitamins and Minerals_**

Disclaimers: As usual, all characters, cast, crew, ideas, blackouts and bashings belong to their respective owners...

Summary: (AU type of fanfic) The Hinata district is one of the most important part of the political structure of Japan, as that one area holds the key to voting who would be the President of Japan.

_(A/N: Two reasons why a President of Japan:  
__Reason 1: The name of US President in the fanfic is Max Tate  
__Reason 2: It's Anime. What else?) _

* * *

Directed by Ema Maeda  
Additional Directions by Taichi Yagami

* * *

A whole crowd of Anime characters were walking into Tokyo University's Hall as the candidates prepare for the debate. _'Inside Japan'_ Reporters Eriol Hiragizawa and Kasumi Yawa were giving their report on the coverage of the debates. 

Eriol: On the very last day before the voting begins, the two Presidential candidates will be in one last debate in order to gain the support of the Citizens of Japan.

Kasumi: Yes. According to the opinion polls, the two candidates are at 50 percent each. It could go either way, Eriol.

Eriol: Yes, and later on 'Inside Japan', we will show you the latest images of the famous Hollywood Tama-chan in Okinawa...

* * *

The citizens of Japan (mostly made up of Anime Characters) were making their way to the seats to watch the debate. Naru, Shinobu, Su and Sarah were sitting near the front when the Chairman of the Pudding Political Party, Kero, was carrying a bag and he flew to an empty seat between Sarah and Su. 

"Mind if I sit here?" Kero asked. "I got some pudding."

At the mention of "pudding", Su and Sarah quickly let Kero sit between them as they shared the cartons of pudding from Kero's bag.

Keitaro and Taichi were backstage, preparing for their final debate.

Taichi starts his speech.

"People of Japan. Just remember one thing. 'Taichi Yagami cares for Digimon and People'. After all, what would you get from a now unemployed Inn Owner. A policy for just the middle-income earners? What about those who are highly paid? All he cares about is his own Inn. Nothing for the people of Japan! Oh, and vote for me tomorrow. Thank you." Taichi bowed.

"You liar!" Kero yelled out and threw his carton of pudding at Taichi. Taichi dodged the carton and Motoko quickly ran towards Sarah and arrested her. Kero was either out of sight or pretending to be a stuffed animal.

"Hey! I didn't throw the pudding carton! It was the stuffed animal!" Sarah protested as Motoko escorted Sarah out of the hall...

Kanako motions Taichi to come to her.

"What?" Taichi asked.

"I think its time that we must tell the truth," Kanako said.

"Sure," Taichi said. "It's now or never."

Taichi got back on stage. "Stop the debate! I have just received some important information."

Everyone including Keitaro looked at Taichi. Motoko and Sarah stopped and looked back at the stage.

"The truth is that Keitaro Urashima is nothing more than a fraud. Kanako Urashima made a mistake on the application form and ended up putting Keitaro's name on the form. And not only that, Kanako had offered defect to the Totally Digital Party and sabotage Keitaro's campaign in order to hand the election over to me."

"Kanako Urashima!"

At that instant, Kero was floating over the audience, magically holding a chair over his head.

"I'm gonna kill you, Kanako!"

Motoko, Sarah, Su and Shinobu quickly held Kero and the chair back. But the first thing Kanako sees is Naru's fist that sends Kanako flying through a wall. Taichi calmly walked off the stage and walks to Kanako.

"You traitor. Wait till I tell them about your bribe..." Kanako threatened

But Taichi said, "Bribe? What bribe? Oh, the bribe that you agreed to take 10 percent of. Oh well...take it easy, Kanako."

Taichi walks towards the exit and Keitaro was alone on stage.

"I have nothing more to say. I am going to withdraw from the campaign..."

"You can't," a voice said.

Keitaro looks up and sees Kitsune at Taichi's pedestal. Then, she realises that she's on the stage in front of the audience.

"Oh, I'm Konno Mitsune. One of the campaigners for Keitaro Urashima. Listen, even though it was a mistake to put your name on the form, I believe its destiny that you will reopen the Hinata Inn, give back the jobs to your workers and make Japan a better place. This is your chance to change the world, Keitaro. Being President is an important job and it may have a lot of responsibilities, but if the people can believe you can do it, so can you. The final answer is lies in you. What is your answer?"

Keitaro looked at the audience, made up by the citizens of Japan...he knows that if he picks the right answer, then he would be the most powerful person in Japan.

"Keitaro! Keitaro! Keitaro!" The audience chanted.

Keitaro smiled. "Yes, I will continue on with my campaign. I will be President of Japan!"

Kanako got up from the floor, but when she sew Naru walking towards her, she quickly pretended to faint as Naru, Shinobu, Sarah, Su and even Kero walked past her got on stage. As the audience continue to chant Keitaro's name, Kero started dancing on stage, celebrating the predictable victory over the long running Totally Digital Party.

Kanako quickly got up and walked to Motoko. "You know, what do you think of me being the Mayor of Hinata City? After all, I promise to you, I will ensure that police officers will get a safe..."

* * *

**Two days later **

Kasumi: After a landslide victory in the Presidential Elections, Keitaro Urashima is the first President for the Pudding Political Party after a very long period of time. At this moment, he is reopening the Hinata Inn...

* * *

At the Hinata Inn, President Keitaro has just reopened the Inn. As Keitaro has become President, Naru is now in charge of the maintenance and business of the Inn and is given 50 percent ownership of the business. 

"Don't worry, Naru. Maybe after 4 years I'll come back," Keitaro said. "After all. There's no place like home."

The reporters were interviewing Taichi, who was standing next to Shirai and Haitani.

Eriol: What do you have to say after losing the election, Mr. Yagami?

"Well, all I can say is that I did my best and I have no regrets."

Eriol: You had made quite a large donation for the reopening of the Inn. Why is that?

"There comes a time when someone like me must be generous and give something to the people even if I am not the President." A tomato hits Taichi on the head.

Eriol: So, will there be any enquiries into the Inn being closed down?

Taichi, Shirai and Haitani looked at President Keitaro.

"That is up to the President," Taichi said.

Keitaro looked at the trio. "It's not necessary."

Everyone was celebrating the reopening of the Hinata Inn, even with the new Mayor of West Hinata, Kanako Urashima.

Eriol: Later on 'Inside Japan', we will have coverage of the Famous Hollywood Tama-chan...

* * *

**Four Years Later **

Keitaro was in his office when Kitsune brought in the Presidental Elect Application form.

"Here's the application form, Mr. President," Kitsune said.

Keitaro takes the form. "Thank you, Kitsune."

"Remember, once it's sent, you cannot change it," Kitsune reminded.

"Of course. I'll take care of it."

Kitsune leaves the room as Keitaro writes on the form.

* * *

Kitsune was leaving the President's House and was making her way home.

* * *

Keitaro finished with the form and puts it on the fax machine and pressed send. 

"That should teach her for ruining four years of my life..."

Keitaro leaves the room, as the form was being faxed over to the Election Commission.

The name on the form: _"Konno Mitsune"_

**End **

* * *

_Some Explanations for those who read the fanfic without looking at the third chapter... _

**President**: "I am well aware that Japan has no President as its head of state. I know Japan has an Emperor and a Prime Minister, but here's the reason why I choose to put in the President of Japan. The intention is that if I have a fictitious President of Japan, then it wouldn't seem very offensive, but I guess you would end up either offending one side or the other and I'd usually prefer not to offend any side. Plus, I got the fanfic idea of giving Japan a President after seeing a manga about Japan having its own President, but I never read it though. Plus not to mention that the main characters are Anime Characters, so there."

**Taichi Yagami**: "He's the main character of _Digimon Adventure 01_, for those who don't know and don't care. But you can choose to ignore this if you hate Digimon, because the reason why I place him as the 'bad guy' is because he's perfect for the role. At the end of _Digimon Adventure _02 (which I have guts to admit that I partially hate how it ended), he was the UN ambassador for the DigiWorld (which I'm alright about). Being a politician was perfect for Tai to campaign for the role as the President of Japan."

**The ****Inn**: "Keitaro officially owns the Hinata Inn, if you have read volume 14 of the Love Hina Manga. However, Shirai and Haitani closed down the inn because they believed that robots can replace the staff of the Inn, just to make more money and stole the compensation that belongs to the staff, with half of it given away as a donation into Taichi's campaign."


End file.
